War Of The Underworld
by MBrabs1996
Summary: When Selene and Eve find Michael they try and lead a normal life, living in the protection of Thomas's coven, but soon tragedy strikes and they just might find them selves in a fight to the death. May have humor in later chapters, it depends on mood! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I decided to re write this one, R&R may be humor in later chapters depending on my mood!**

It's been a few weeks since Selene and Eve escaped from Antigen, so far they have had no luck tracking down Michael, Selene was about to continue on when Eve gasped.

"What is it?" she asked her daughter.

"I-I think I just saw through his eyes, he's close...very close" Eve said, and mother and daughter continued to walk.

After walking for several more hours, Selene noticed that Eve is getting tired and finds a safe house to stay at.

"We'll stay here for the night" she told Eve, her brown eyes boring into her daughters dark blue ones. Eve sighs and lies down on the bed, going into a deep sleep, while Selene waits for David and Sebastian to arrive. Once she sees her companions, the look on their faces tells her somethings wrong.

"What is it? What's wrong?" the vampiress asked them.

"I think we spotted Michael...not far from here, about half a mile to the north in and around the woods" David tells her.

"Okay watch Eve, if she wakes up before I get back, tell her I went to search around the perimeter" she told them and starts to leave.

"Selene!" Sebastian calls quietly, careful not to wake the sleeping eleven-year-old, she turns around and looks at him. "Be careful" she nods and walks off in the direction they pointed her in.

After hours of searching through the woods, Selene is finally about to give up and return to the safe house, when something grabs her from behind and throws her into a tree, effectively breaking it. She looks up to see a lycan standing over her, she tries to reach for her weapons, that fell off in the impact, but the lycan picks her up and throws her across the clearing, Selene hears a crack and tries to move her arm, she couldn't control the mobility in her shoulder confirming she dislocated it, it would heal, once it was put back into place. Just as she stands up and runs for her gun, the animal tackles her to the ground, and pins her down, it's claws digging into her flesh. Just when it's about to finish her off, something or someone drags it off of her, allowing her to finally breathe. She gets up hearing the fight and surveys her surroundings, to see Michael was the one who saved her. The vampiress gets up, ignoring the excruciating pain in her left shoulder, an grabs her gun, she aims it at the animal and pulls the trigger, the lycan drops to the ground...dead.

"Michael" she choked, as he changed back into her human form.

"Selene, I thought I would never see you again" Michael told her, kissing her. Selene reluctantly pulls back when her phone rings.

"Hello" she answered.

"Mum, where are you, I woke up and you were gone, did you find him?" the young hybrid asked.

"Yes I did, well actually he found me, we'll be there in ten minutes, tell Sebastian and David" she hangs up without even waiting for an answer.

"Who were you talking to? And who are Sebastian and David?" the hybrid asked.

Selene sighed "I'll tell you later, right now my shoulder is dislocated and I don't feel like talking right now" she said starting to walk away.

"Or how about you tell me, while I put your shoulder back in place?" It was more of a statement then a question, Selene nodded.

"David and Sebastian are good friends of mine, they helped me and_" Selene stopped while he put her shoulder back into place, she bit on her lip to ignore the pain, with a nod from Michael she continued "Eve escape from Antigen, Eve freed me, she's my_our daughter and she's eleven, twelve in January" Selene explained, she waited for Michael to speak but he said nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! Just a warning try to be nice with reviewing this chapter cause i've had a bad day (emotional break down at school) and right now the slightest thing can set me off, so try and be nice I don't need to be put on suicide watch by my family...again :/ so I decided to put a little bit of humor in this chapter, (you know i'm upset and need cheering up when I put humor in my story 2 chapters in) I won't give you anymore *cough* David braids Eve's hair *cough* **

When Michael finally spoke, his tone was barely audible "so what you're saying is, I have a daughter that I didn't know about?" he asked, his tone tinged with anger and frustration.

"If it helps I didn't know either, my only guess is that I was pregnant at the time we were captured, I just found out about her almost a month ago" Selene explains looking up, Michael calmed down a bit. "Do you know how hurt and confused I was when I found out about her Michael? I...no we missed out on eleven years of her life" she added.

"Where is she?" Michael asked, Selene stood up and signaled for him to follow her.

When they got to the safe house, they are greeted by a funny sight, Eve was sitting cross legged on the floor with David sitting behind her...french braiding her hair.

"OW! DAVID YOU PULLED MY HAIR!" Eve shouted, and she quickly turned around and slapped him...hard.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE HAIR IS SO DAMN LONG!" he retorted,Eve hit him again.

"UH GENIUS, I WAS TREATED HORRIBLY FOR ELEVEN YEARS...FATTYU!" **(Translation: Bastard)** and Eve turned back around.

David had it "oh that's it" he said and in a flash stood up and lifted her up over his shoulder, as she kicked and screamed.

"DAVID! PUT ME DOWN!" She shouted, neither had noticed Selene and Michael, who were standing there watching,clearly amused. Eve kicked him in the groin and he dropped her, it was then that Michael truly believed she was his daughter, her eyes were black with the blue vampiric circle. Selene sighed and aimed her gun at the roof, and shot off a single round. They stopped fighting, and looked at them.

"oh...um hello mother,how much did you see?" Eve asked awkwardly.

Selene chuckled "enough to know that David knows how to french braid hair"

"I also know how to do a dutch braid"

Selene looked at him her eye brows raised.

"My mother taught me how, i'm not gay damn it!"

Selene rolled her eyes "Eve, come here" she ordered. Eve did as she was told, Michael got a good look at her, she had black hair and dark blue eyes,that much was obvious, and was wearing a black tank top and faded light blue jeans, and black converse.

"Eve this is your father;Michael" she introduced them.

Then she did something that completely shocked everyone she immediately ran to him and hugged him.

"I thought I would never get to meet you" she said through her tears.

"Me too Eve,Me too"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Michael sat cross legged in front of Eve curious about the eleven-year-old.

"So...what's your favorite color?" The hybrid asked.

"Red" Eve answered.

"Favorite book?"

"Speak" **(A/N: By the way good book, I highly recommend it!)**

"Have you ever been to school?" He asked and Eve shook her head.

"Favorite Hobby?"

"Running"

Just then Selene walked into the room.

"We need to leave it's not safe here any more, we won't be able to protect Eve if the humans come knocking on that door" She said.

David stood up "well, why don't you guys stay with the coven?" He asked.

Selene sighed "because David, Thomas hates us, do I need to remind you he gave Eve to the lycans?"

"You'll have much better protection with the coven then any where else in the country" he argued.

"He's right mother" Eve agreed finally speaking up. Michael nodded. Selene looked around the room her eyes meeting Eve's and Michael's.

She sighed "Fine!"

After about an hour of walking through the woods being careful about making sure the humans don't see them, they finally come to the underground coven.

"Since we were captured Michael the roles were basically reversed...vampires went to living underground, almost becoming extinct due to the purge, and the lycans multiplied in numbers, practically living amongst humans." The vampiress explained seeing Michael's confused face.

They were all barely through the door when Thomas approached them, and he was not happy, not happy at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thomas approached the small group, his eyes cold and unfeeling.

"Ah, so the abomination is alive after all" Thomas started and then turned to David "what have you done? Do you know what's at stake if you bring the traitor and her abominations here?" Thomas asked/added.

"Father we owe Selene,need I remind you she saved my life?" David asked.

Thomas sighed "fine,keep them here, we'll all die!" he hissed, then turned to a young girl about Eve's age with red hair, brown eyes,freckles,fair skin, and about 4'8". "Matilda! Take our _**guests**_ to their rooms" he ordered, the girl-Matilda-nodded, she smelled human but also like a vampire, she brought Selene and Michael to their room. The room was a fairly good size, with a queen sized bed and stone walls, with a black comforter.

After giving a nod to Matilda she leaves and brings Eve to her bed room.

"So Matilda_" Eve started but the red head cut her off.

"Please call me Mattie miss" she said,Eve nodded. "Here you go" she said arriving to a room that was similar to her parents bedroom.

"So why do they treat you like a servant?"

"Because i'm half human, they treat me like i'm different, so i'm a servant" Mattie explained,Eve nodded and Mattie left.

It wasn't until a little while later that Matilda came back in with clothes.

"Here are some clothes for you to wear, you can't stay in the same tank top and jeans forever" Mattie explained, Eve nodded.

"So since you're half human do you go to school?" the hybrid asked.

Mattie shook her head "well, father teaches me,my sister, and older brother, mother died when my twin sister and I were born" She said "I'm sure father wouldn't mind tutoring you either, we have "school" five days a week from 9 A.M to 3 P.M" she added, Eve nodded and went to sleep.

Eve awoke the next day and went down to a vacant room, where a man in his early 30's stood, he had black hair, tan skin, green eyes, and was wearing a blue dress shirt and tan dress pants.

"Hello, you must be Eve" he said, shaking her hand, it wasn't long before Mattie, her brother, and sister walked in. The brother had dark hair and pale skin with brown eyes, while Mattie's sister looked exactly like Mattie except her eyes were green instead of brown. Eve sat down next to Mattie and opened the book Aiden (the tutor) gave her.

When Eve was walking to her bedroom the next day, she heard fighting, and not the type of fighting that couples go through. Eve immediately dropped her things and ran into the main foyer, it was complete and utter chaos. She looked around to see her mother kill a lycan. Selene ran to her.

"Mother! What's going on?" Eve asked.

"Eve, go to your room and lock the door, we'll get you when it's safe" the vampiress said in a rush, just as she said that a lycan came at her. The ex death dealer turned around and grabbed the lycan by the throat, and snapped the creatures neck.

"GO NOW!" And for the first time Eve actually ran out of fear. Eve was in her room, with the door locked pacing when she heard the sudden noise of an explosion. Eve immediately panicked and ran back into the main hall, where she saw that the lycans were gone and at least half the coven dead. It looked like they went from sixty members to a measly thirty.

"Mama?" she called, it was silent except for sobbing and cries of pain. The young hybrid followed her mothers scent to the infirmary, Selene and Michael came up to her.

"Mother, what's going on?" she asked, Selene sighed and looked at the eleven-year-old.

"Thomas is dead"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Selene,Michael, and Eve were sitting in a conference room arguing with David.

"David, you're Thomas's son, you have to be leader" Selene said.

David shook his head. "Selene, you and Michael are the strongest, and you know how to fight, if it came down to a fight with the lycans, we could win" he argued "we need a strong leader" he added.

Selene sighed "alright! Based on that last fight you are -unfortunately-right, you do need strong leaders, who know how to fight" she agreed walking into the main foyer.

"Everyone listen up!" she shouted, everyone looked at her "listen, Thomas is dead and we need to strengthen our numbers and become better fighters, does any one know how we can do that?" she asked, Eve raised her hand "yes Eve?"

"How about we bring some exiled vampires into the coven and become better fighters" she said.

"But some are traitors" Erika pointed out, Selene glared at Erika, who shrank back, afraid of the older vampiress.

"Yes some, not all! I know some good comrads who Viktor had me exile for -supposedly-breaking the covenant" she retorted "go find them" she ordered.

Selene sighed "what did I get my self in to?" she thought, and retreated to her and Michael's room.

The next evening **(A/N: Selene,Michael,Eve, and David sleep at night, the rst of the coven sleep during the day, since Selene,Michael,Eve, and David are 'day walkers') **Selene stood in front of the formerly exiled death dealers.

"You were all called here to fight with us against the lycans, and to teach the rest of the coven how to fight" She said, they nodded, the vampiress was about to say something else when David ran in.

"Selene, we need to move locations, the lycans will return" David said urgenty.

"Gather the others, we leave in ten minutes"

"Where are we going to go? And how will we get around without the humans noticing and getting suspicious?"

"I know a mansion on the outskirts of Budapest, it belonged to a friend of mine, and I know a short cut through the woods" she explained and they alerted the others and within minutes everyone was on their way to the mansion.

They got to the mansion hours later just as the sun started to rise, they encountered very few lycans along the way and losing no body. Michael joined Selene in their room after making sure everyone was settled in.

"You know you're doing a good job" Michael told her.

She nodded "thanks, I don't know what i'm going to do, i'm not fit to be a leader" the vampiress said crying.

"Hey, look at me, you're doing great, I have faith in you" he told her, Selene looked up and kissed him, as he started taking her clothes off and they hit the bed. **(A/N: Hopefully you know what that led to, if you don't I am very concerned about you, not so much if you're under the age of eleven, I can't write a sex scene to save my life! Lol) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As the days went by Michael noticed Selene hasn't been feeding as often,if at all. Michael went to see Erika who was sitting on her bed doing her nails, as soon as she saw Michael enter she stood up keeping her head down, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey Erika is anything wrong with Selene?" Michael asked, Erika looked up.

"How so mi lord?"

"Well, she's not feeding, I haven't seen her feed once this month" he explained.

"What's todays date?"

"December 6th, I haven't seen her feed for three days" the hybrid told her.

Erika sighed. "Selene doesn't feed for up to a month leading up to the anniversary of her families slaughter" The blonde woman explained.

"So, she doesn't feed during the whole month of December?" It was more of a statement than a question.

She nodded. "She won't feed again until January 3rd-the anniversary of the slaughter-" she confirmed,Michael sighed.

"Any way to get her to feed again?"

"Well you can force her,but, her body goes into starvation mode like that of an anorexic humans, and her body "knows" what month it is, so if she tries to feed at all during that time, she'll throw it right back up" Erika explained, and Michael took off out of the room to track down Selene. He found her in their room and cornered his mate.

"You have to feed" he tells her. She shook her head "why not?" he asked raising his voice.

"Because Michael! The night my family was slaughtered, I got into a fight with them, my sister thought I was trying to seduce her husband the whole week, and my parents took her side! So I said that I_that I hated them, and wished they were dead, but I didn't really mean it! I just said it in the heat of the moment! Not feeding is basically the equivalent of suffering just like my family suffered on that night!" she shouted, tears streaming down her face, Michael stepped away getting angry.

"Fine! Be that way, but don't come crying to me when you're weak and dying, or kill a human because of bloodlust!" he said and walked out of the room, leaving Selene to cry her self to sleep.

**A/N: Okay! Who would do what Selene did and starve them selves if you thought your families deaths was your fault and you would want to suffer in away that is equivalent to how your family suffered? I would, i'm fat anyway so it'd do me some good to lose weight! Lol **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As the days and weeks went on Michael and Eve noticed Selene was getting noticeably weaker and sicker.

Eve approached her father. "Hey, why is mother not feeding?" the young hybrid asked.

"Well Eve, your mother believes her families slaughter was her fault"

"But it wasn't, it was just a freak thing! She's getting weaker and she's been throwing up, I don't want to lose mother!" Eve said, tears running down her face.

"Well, she's stubborn, you know how she is, if you can get her to start feeding again, i'll be grateful" Michael told Eve, who nodded and left.

Selene was weak, weaker than a human the anniversary of her families slaughter was two weeks ago and she was trying to feed,but whenever she did try, she'd throw up,which hasn't happened to her before. Selene awoke with a massive headache.

'I feel like shit!' she thought and got up, it wasn't long before Selene just couldn't take it before and collapsed onto the ground in shock.

Eve walked into her mother and fathers room and let out a blood curdling scream, on the floor was her mother,Selene's eyes were rolled back and she was shaking uncontrollably. **(A/N: Selene was shaking, not Eve) **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

David and Erika ran in hearing Eve's screams, and gasped at the sight they saw, Eve was crying over Selene's lifeless body.

"Get Olivia hurry!" she ordered and Erika ran out of the room. The blonde woman returned just moments later with Olivia and Michael;who immediately ran to Selene's side while David pulled Eve back.

"I've never seen anything like this before, are there any other symptoms?" the healer asked.

"She's been throwing up, she's done it several times in the last couple weeks, and -call me crazy-but she looks like she's gained weight,I noticed her clothes looked_tighter than normal I guess?" Eve explained,Olivia turned back to Selene.

"Vampires almost never gain weight unless..." Olivia trailed off.

"Well Olivia, she's not entirely vampire anymore" Michael said, Olivia looked at him with a confused look on her face "she drank Alexander Corvinus's blood, I don't know if that could cause this though" Michael explained, growing increasingly concerned about his mate. They were silent for what seemed like forever.

"Is there any chance she's pregnant?" the healer suddenly asked.**(A/N:Classic Dr or healer: Are you pregnant? Me: WTF,no i'm fifteen! Lol) **

Michael shook his head.

"Well, i'm going to need to run some test, lets get her back into bed"

"She's too weak right now Olivia, when do you plan to do that?" David asked

"Well, we'll have to keep her strength up by giving her blood through an IV" she explained, and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Selene remained in a comatose for another month, getting test done periodically, so far Olivia couldn't develop a cause-well she did find one thing-but decided she should wait until Selene woke up to share the news, she only had a theory as to what caused the headaches and for her to collapse. Selene awoke with severe nausea, the first thing she saw was Michael.

The vampiress shook her mate "Selene?" he asked, wondering if this was a dream.

"It's me" she confirmed.

"Do you know how worried I was?I thought you would die Selene" Michael scolded her as if she was a small child.

"Do you know all the guilt i've had for the past six centuries Michael? For six centuries i've felt like my families slaughter was my fault! All because of a stupid fight, and a wish" Selene said, acting like a teenager.

"Babe, it's not your fault, it was just a freak thing" he assured her, she nodded as Olivia walked in with Eve.

"Mother" she said, her voice barely above a whisper, the eleven-year-old ran to Selene and hugged her.

"Eve, can I talk to Selene and Michael alone for a second?" Olivia asked the girl, who nodded and left, Olivia turned back to them and sat on the bed.

"Selene you most likely reacted the way you did due to exhaustion and being weak from not feeding" Olivia said.

"How do you explain the nausea?" the vampiress asked the healer.

Olivia sighed "You're pregnant"

**A/N: So Selene and Mike are having a baby, how will they react to the news? Boy or Girl?**

**I am actually starting to think of names right now so below I will give you two girl names and two boy names. You may also give suggestions too!**

**Girls:**

**Jazmyn Elizabeth**

**Victoria Marie**

**Boys:**

**Alexander Lucas**

**Austin Blake**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone! I will be leaving the options for names for the baby up at the beginning of every chapter, the baby won't be born until towards the end. So for girls it's:**

**Jazmyn Elizabeth and Victoria Marie, and for boys it's: Alexander lucas and Austin Blake. I normally update 1 chapter everyday but I wrote multiple chapters these last couple days because everything has been stressful with KONY 2012, if you don't know about it the link is on my profile! **

Selene and Michael just sat there and looked at her in shock.

"How far along am I?" the vampiress asked.

"About three months, you could have been any where from six weeks to two months at the time of that episode"

"Well I suppose that's good news right Selene?" Michael asked,looking at her.

"Yes and no, Selene you can die from the birth,i'm surprised you even survived when Eve was born" Olivia said looking directly at the vampiress. "I'll leave you two to talk" she added and got up and left.

"What do you want to do?" the hybrid asked.

Selene shrugged "I want to keep it,even if it means I might die"

He nodded and Selene drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N:like it?Hate it? Let me know thnx! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Michael walked into Eve's room to see her listening to her ipod. He sat down and gently took the earbuds out of her ears,Eve gave him a look.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Eve your mother is_" he started but she cut him off.

"Pregnant I know,David told me after Olivia told him" she said and looked up with an hurt look in her eyes.

"Evie,sweetheart we love you, and you know that" Michael told his daughter.

"I guess when I found out from David,I was a little jealous because this baby is going to have everything I didn't have in childhood, and it'll grow up knowing who you guys are I didn't get that, and i'm afraid i'll just be invisible" she said starting to cry,Michael hated to see her cry, he lifted her chin up to make her look him in the eyes.

"No matter what happens you will always be the oldest,nothing can change that, we'll always love you"

"Just promise me that no matter what or how many mistakes I make you'll always love me"

"We will a baby won't change how much we love you" Michael stood up "good night I love you Eve" he told her kissing her good night.

"Love you too daddy" she said, Michael stopped in his tracks , that was the first time since he found out about her that she called him by any form of 'dad', he nodded and left.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Michael walked into their room to find Selene wide awake sitting on the bed.

"So Eve already knew you were pregnant,Olivia told David who told Eve, who told me that she knew,oh and she called me dad for the first time" the hybrid explained, Selene looked shocked.

"Really? I'm surprised, she wouldn't call me any form of mother for the first couple weeks, but for her to start calling you dad after three months..." Selene trailed off. Michael shrugged and fell asleep beside his mate.

Selene and Michael awoke somewhere between midnight and two in the morning to hear fighting and a crash coming from Eve's bedroom. Selene and Michael immediately get up and run as fast as they could to their daughters room. The two walk in shocked at the sight before them, the room was a mess and there was blood on the hard wood floor.

Eve's blood,Eve was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Selene and Michael; along with a few other members of the coven surveyed the damage in Eve's room Sebastian had arrived as soon as he heard the news.

"She must've put up a good fight" he told Selene who almost broke down crying then and there.

"Selene it's alright we'll find her, I promise" Michael said.

"I promised I wouldn't let them take her the first time Michael,I promised i'd protect her" she walked in at that moment.

"Guys, lycans took her, I found this note" he said, Michael took the note.

"If you want to see your _**princess **_again I suggest that you report to our den with your clan at sun down on monday February 3rd me and my pack want to _**talk **_negotiations" he read.

"That's two days from now" David said.

"Eve will be dead by then, if I have to go another day without my daughter i'm going to lose my mind" Selene said and walked back to hers and Michael's room and she quickly changed out of her black tank top and black pajama shorts and into her leather combat suit.

"Selene you and the baby are either going to get hurt or killed" he tried to tell her but she wasn't listening.

"No Michael! I almost lost her once to lycans I am not losing her again!" she said her voice firm, as though she was reprimanding a child. Michael sighed knowing there was no way she was going to give up.

"At least let me and David go with you"

Selene sighed,obviously thinking about it "we leave at dawn, they won't be expecting us in broad daylight"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Eve was sitting in the corner of a dark stagnant cell,crying. For six hours since they took her she's been tortured. **(A/N:physical and emotional, not sexual just thought i'd clear that up) **her favorite red short sleeved silk pajamas were ripped and covered in dark red blood. **(A/N: and that's why I cleared up how she was tortured above because, I wrote a story a few years ago and as soon as I mentioned the ripped clothing my family assumed rape or sexual abuse) **Eve was chained to the wall by her ankle only aloud to move so far. The young hybrid stood up just as the door opened, she saw a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes with fair skin,she was wearing a short sleeved black dress that went down to her knees, and she was about Selene's height, she knelt down next to Eve, who snarled.

"It's okay I won't hurt you" she had a kind voice, and a slight accent, probably from Utah, she looked like she had just been turned because Eve had never seen her around the den when she hid waiting for her mother **(A/N: the scene where they first meet) **

"I-I want to g-go h-home" Eve whimpered.

"I wish I could let you go, but Xavier would literally have my head" the woman told her.

"I don't like him either, several other females and our mates agree, even my children don't like him" she added,Eve looked at her.

"Well why don't you and the others who don't like him help me escape, and you guys can stay with our coven? Mother and father wouldn't mind" Eve explained. She seemed to be thinking about it.

"Well Lucian wasn't near as mean and ruthless as Xavier is, alright i'll be right back" she said and got up.

The woman returned a little while later with about five other females and some young children, the age of the children ranged from three to Eve's age. Another woman who also had blonde hair and blue eyes approached her with a key and freed her from the chains, she was wearing a blue sweatshirt and jeans and looked like the first woman Eve met, most likely sisters.

"I'm Julietta by the way, these are Sadie and Anne, my sisters', and our friends: Shaina,Faith, and Tori"

They waved, Shaina,Faith, and Tori looked to be teenagers about 16-years-old all three had brown hair and brown eyes with fair skin, but they weren't sisters like Juliette,Sadie, and Anne.

Eve looked up. "Are all the children yours?" the eleven year old asked.

Juliette chuckled and shook her head "no, only two are mine: Elizabeth and Amariz (pronounced:Ah-muh-reese) Jason and Mallorie are Sadie's and Nathan and Jackson are Anne's" Juliette clarified and helped Eve up.

As they made their way to the exit Eve could hear gun shots not far off in the distance.

"Get the girl GO!" one of the voices shouted, he obviously meant Eve.

"We need to hurry Etta" Sadie told her sister, who nodded.

Just then a lycan appeared in front of the exit, and the women pushed Eve and the other children behind them. Julietta was about to turn when a gun shot is heard from behind the animal, the animal collapses to the ground...dead. Eve peered from behind Julietta and saw it was her mother, and she did not look happy at the fact Eve was surrounded by female lycan that she did not know, the mothers eyes were ice blue as she advanced on the small group. Eve stepped out from behind.

"MOTHER STOP!" she shouted, and Selene stopped and looked Eve over shock on the vampires face as she looked Eve over and saw all the injuries. Normally a vampire,lycan, or even a hybrid would be healed from injuries like this by now, unless of course they haven't fed in a while.

"They were helping me escape, they don't like the new leader mama, so I told them they could stay with the coven" Eve explained.

Selene nodded "we must hurry, let's go!" Selene said, and they walked the tunnels, when they got to the exit and turned the corner into an alley it was already dark out. Selene took the opportunity to look her daughter over with Michael and David, Selene bit into her wrist and offered it to Eve.

"No"

"Please Eve you have to or you'll die" Selene told her and Eve relented.

"Well well well, you've got your daughter back" a voice said from behind, they all turned around to find a man in his early thirties with short dark hair and green eyes, fair skin, and was about Michael's height.

"Xavier" Julietta whispered.

**A/N: Julietta's nick name is Etta, so she'll mainly be called that because Julietta is a mouthful to say.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Selene stood up, her eyes were ice blue.

"What do you want with her?" Selene asked. "She's only a child" the vampiress added.

"It's her blood, it's special some how, and I won't stop until I get it" he said, and he turned into his lycan form and charged at the vampiress, he tackled her to the ground while she struggled to get him off of her. Selene's strength had pretty much worn out since the baby was taking up most of her energy.

The lycans from inside had heard the fight, not many came out only about ten, and when they saw their leader on top of the vampiress they charged at the others, one tackled Eve to the ground before she could even get the chance to turn while Michael took on Xavier's mate. Etta, and the other females took on the other group members, Eve disposed of the lycan that was on top of her pretty quickly, she looked at her mother who had finally got back on her feet and had Xavier up against the wall by the throat. Eve looked around the alley and saw it was a bloody battle field. It was the war of the underworld, she watched her father dispose Xavier's mate, she knew it wouldn't be long before the humans heard the fighting and came to investigate.

Cautiously Eve moved in the direction of her mothers guns which were dropped when Xavier tackled her to the ground. She needed to end this, she needed to end this now! She picked up one of her mothers Beretta's and pointed it at where her mother and Xavier were fighting, she didn't want to pull the trigger for fear of shooting her mother, but she decided to risk it. She pulled the trigger and hit Xavier straight in the head, he dropped to the ground obviously dead. Eve and Michael helped Selene up and the fighting ceased.

"You all have a choice, you could come with us" Eve started gesturing to her self, her mother, father, and David "or you can stay here, if you stay here, don't come to us when the humans come calling and you're down on your numbers". Eve added, one by one the lycans were moving forward out of the shadows, mostly females and small children, but some males too. Michael looked at his daughter and smiled, she nodded and walked away with the lycans who chose to come with them following.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

**A/N: hey everyone! This is the last chapter and just so you know I know nothing about delivering a baby or how babies are born and I wasn't going to ask my mom, or any of my teachers!**

Six months later.

In the following six months since they brought the lycans together a lot has changed, Eve was twelve and once everything had calmed down her parents allowed her and her new friends to go to public school. Selene was now nine months pregnant and due any day.

It was August 21st and Selene has been having sharp pains all day and she didn't know what was causing them, she had never been in this much pain before, it was sun down when the pain got so un bearable that she called for Michael.

"Michael!" she shouted, her mate was there in less than five seconds, and seeing Selene hunched over in pain he immediately got Olivia without being asked.

"Okay Selene you are about five centimeters dilated I will come right back to check on you in about an hour" the healer said, Selene only nodded and put her head into Michael's shoulder.

"This is all your fault Michael" Selene said groaning, he looked at her, he was about to say something to her back but decided against it. **(A/N: why are some women so cranky when they're in labor?) **

Selene remained in labor for another six hours, it was about two o' clock in the morning when Olivia came back to check on her.

"Okay Selene, you are fully dilated, when I say push I want you to push okay?"

Selene nodded.

"Okay, push"

Selene pushed with all her might grabbing onto the bed sheets that were soaked with her sweat, she pushed for about half an hour before she felt a tiny body leave her own. She leaned back against Michael and could barely even sit up to see her crying baby.

"It's a girl!" Olivia told them and handed the small infant to the vampiress, Eve came in about five minutes later and gasped at the sight of the new baby.

"Mother, she's beautiful! What are you going to name her?"

Selene and Michael looked at each other before Selene finally said "Jazmyn Victoria Corvin" Eve sat down beside Selene and cradled her new baby sister in her arms. Michael looked at his small family, for once everything was coming into place, everything would be just fine after all, the family went to sleep with ease for the first time in months without worrying.

**The End **

**A/N: I may or may not up load some deleted scenes, it depends on if you want me too or not, as for the baby's name I didn't get enough reviews about which name they wanted the baby to be called, so I decided on Jazmyn and then gave her Victoria as a middle name. **


	17. Authors Note

**Hey! Sorry it's not an additional chapter but I just wanted to point out that I don't own any of the characters, all rights go to Len Wiseman, Greg Cox, and everyone else associated with the Underworld Trilogy.**


	18. AUTHORS NOTE! READ!

**Hey guys! I just wanted to tell ya'll that I changed my pen name! It is now: Mbrabs1996, just to let you know! This is a monthly occurrence! Lol but this one will be permanent I promise!**


End file.
